Ryuga
The blader that uses the Forbidden Bey, L-Drago. He destroys all that oppose him and the only thing that is able to destroy L-Drago is the Light of Hope. Ryuga is a very powerful blader and was being used to take over the world with only power General Information Ryuga is a male blader at the age of 13-16. His Beyblade is L-Drago, this Beyblade evolves three times. Lightning L-Drago, Meteo L-Drago and L-Drago Destroy F:S. His family is unknown and he was the leader of the Dark Nebula. He was part of Gan Gan Galaxy when versing Team Starbreakers. Beyblader Real World The person that collects this Beyblade in the real world is Ethan. He is a tough blader and doesn't like to lose. He uses the Bey and focus' on it's weaknesses to figure out where to rip, to defeat the opponent in a couple of hits. Enemies and Groups Ryuga's enemies in the first season were Gingka Hagane and the rest of his group. He was set out to absorb all of their Bey Spirits. His plan from the beginning was to host the Battle Bladers tournament to absorb all of the other strong bladers who could earn the 50000 points that were needed to enter. At the end of the Battle Bladers he was taken over by the Dark Force of L-Drago. He was defeat by Gingka and all of his friends Blader's Spirit's. In the second season his enemies were the HD group. They took him to their headquarters and he was forced to battle different forms of Beyblades. He was their to battle other random Bey's that were launched from the wall and he was forced to Beybattle Zeo. He uses the Beyblade Flame Byxis. After this he left and went into some deep thought training or hiding. he came back in episode 93 and battled Jack, who had Killer Beafowl. He was almost defeated when Meteo L-Drago had started to spin and even more faster than his rip had allowed it. Meteo L-Drago had started to spin at a rate of 4711km per hour. Meteo L-Drago shot Killer Beafowl into the eye of his painting in the stadium smashing the whole arena. Ryuga returns and rip's Meteo into the bottom of the Spiral Core and smashes through the bottom and all the way through the top. He stops the generator from spinning to give Gingka more help to destroy it with his Galaxy Pegasus. Ryuga sees that Gingka has destroyed the Spiral Core and walks off. Ryuga was the leader of the Dark Nebula in the first season and were taking in the bladers that he and Doji thought were strong and could be a help to serve the Dark Nebula and give Ryuga the energy for L-Drago. He was going around the country and battling stronger rivals to earn 50000 points and find the others that were needed in the Dark Nebula. He entered Battle Bladers after only a month of collecting points. He versed Hikaru Hasama in the first round and defeated her with his Dark Move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike. In the second round he had Tsubasa Otori and he put up a very well thought battle. He stopped Lightning L-Drago's Dark Move with his Counterstance. He started series of smash attacks and special moves to stop L-Drago's spin power. L-Drago was off balance. Ryuga starts to use some of his real power and defeat's Earth Eagle with his Dark Move. In the third round he versed Kyoya Tategami. Kyoya made Ryuga battle his without using any special moves or Dark Moves. Each of their hits towards each other were as powerful as a Special Move. Ryuga was taken over by a part of Lightning L-Drago, and was able to use his next Dark Move, Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction. Kyoya used his new Special Move, King Lion Furious Blast Shot. They had a number of clashes and Kyoya lost to the overwhelming power of L-Drago. Doji came back and was walking towards Ryuga. Ryuga asks why Doji is so messed up, Doji lies about what happened and told Ryuga he should go and absorb some other Bladers strength. Ryuga tells Doji that you don't think that I'm strong enough to defeat Gingka. Doji says that maybe it would be better to absorb more strength before the battle just incase. Ryuga says why don't I just absorb your strength Doji. Doji tells Ryuga to not make jokes like that, but it wasn't a joke. Ryuga launches L-Drago at Doji, Doji launches his Dark Wolf after it already being shattered. It was cracked in half and after absorbing all the rest of Doji's energy he died and Ryuga wasn't satisfied. In the last round he battled Gingka and lost to the power of his Galaxy Nova. As you can see he has only lost one battle and won the rest and has never drawn a match Beyblades Lightning L-Drago Lightning L-Drago is the first Beyblade you see Ryuga use. It is an attack beyblade and can rotate to the left. It also has the unique power to change it's energy ring from upper attack and lower barrage attacks. This change can only occur when he is using his Dark Move. His Dark Moves are Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike and Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction. Lightning L-Drago holds a dark force and this takes over the holder of L-Drago during battle. Meteo L-Drago Meteo L-Drago is the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago. He shoots Lightning L-Drago into a volcanoes fire and lava and it comes back as Meteo L-Drago. It has rubber covering most of it's energy ring which allows it to absorb the stamina and store it for later in the battle. This only works on Beyblades that can rotate to the Right. Meteo L-Drago has new Dark Moves, Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction. L-Drago Destroy F:S L-Drago Destroy is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago. It is one of the first Beys in Metal Dimensions to evolve. It is only made of four parts the Face Bolt, Metal Frame, PC Core and the F:S. The Metal Frame is made of 80% metal. The PC Core is covered with rubber heads and reveals both rubber and plastic. When the Metal Frame is covering the Rubber it is in Normal Mode, when it is covering the plastic it is in Dark Move form. The F:S is used as a Hole Flat and after it loses a lot of spin power it turns into a Sharp performance tip and stays in the middle of the stadium. Quotes § "I'll say it a thousand times, your father couldn't cut it! If the father isn't tough enough, what do you think the son will be like? The same, so grovel at my feet like your father did!" (Ryuga to Ginga) (episode 13 "Metal Fusion") § "I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing. I'll give you credit for that!" § "You got it? KAPEESH!!!" § "I don't get the joke..." § "Playtime's Over!" § Who's joking, Doji? (Ryuga to Doji in Metal Fusion) § "You're not an eagle. You're a................. CHICKEN!!!!!" (Ryuga to Tsubasa) § "More power for my L-Drago!" § "Roar louder, L-Drago!" § "Roar now, Meteo L-Drago!" § "Cut it out!" § "It's time to finish this!" § "This is pathetic..." § "You call that children's magic show the Dark Power? Don't make me laugh!" § "That being said, I have gotten my hands on a new power, that makes the old Dark Force look like a toddler throwing a tantrum!" § "There is only one reverse rotating bey that may exist in this world. Only one! This Meteo L-Drago alone!" § "L-Drago isn't satisfied yet. He needs more!" § "Gingka, I will not allow you to lose to those fake bladers the next match, do understand what I'm saying?"(Ryuga to Gingka in Episode 42 "Metal Masters") § "Be careful what you poke with a stick, it just might bite you!" (Beyblade Metal Masters Episode 88) § "Is that all you've got? This is my first battle in a long time, so could you try to make it more fun?" § "The Dark Nebula has no need for frightened people!" § "I alone managed to beat back the dark power and succeeded in drawing out L-Drago's ultimate ability, and I harness the true power that I gain by putting my very life on the line to be the best I can be in my battles!" '' § ''"In the end, you're nothing but a caged bird thinking you've become stronger from the pet food you were given, and thinking you could defeat the Dragon Emperor. It's just hilarious!" (Ryuga to Jack) § "Hey, Clown boy!" (Ryuga to Jack) § " I'm disappointed in you Gingka, do you think you can defeat me when you obviously don't know the power of your own bey!?" '' § ''" I will... not lose! Even if my opponent is a God, I will defeat anyone who stands in my way! Do you hear? My name is Ryuga. I reign over the world as the strongest, the Dragon Emperor himself!" § "There's only place for one left rotating Bey, and that's L-Drago." "It was slight, but for a brief shining moment, I became serious.I promissed. TAKE IT KENTA!!..." imgres.jpg image.jpg imagess.jpg imagese.jpg Ryuga-ryuga-kowalski-28178166-631-342.jpg